


Eyes on me

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Immediately Joshua sat up. Pushing down Jeonghan’s hand he all but shouted, “Can you stop whatever you’re doing and pay attention to me now? Or is that not a thing anymore.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://imaginetheotp.tumblr.com/post/150814588775/noortherndownpoour-typical
> 
>  
> 
> “Can you stop whatever you’re doing and pay attention to me now or is that not a thing anymore”

“Jeonghan?” Joshua looked up at his boyfriend from his laid down position, his head in Jeonghan’s lap.

The other man ignored and kept his eyes trained on his phone. What was so interesting that he was ignoring the love of his life? Joshua was literally on him, practically wearing nothing. He was ripe for the taking and Jeonghan was ignoring him!

Whining he said, as he played with the edges of Jeonghan’s shirt, “Jeonghan. Jeonghan I’m bored. Play with me.” He made sure to add a little purr at the end. One that normally made Jeonghan smirk and then push his hands underneath Joshua’s shirt for the start of a very nice night or day. But now it got him absolutely fucking nothing. Why?

He tried once more, making sure to add a sexier edge to his voice. “Jeonghan,” he called.

Jeonghan said nothing, staring at his phone still.

Immediately Joshua sat up. Pushing down Jeonghan’s hand he all but shouted, “Can you stop whatever you’re doing and pay attention to me now? Or is that not a thing anymore.”

Jeonghan blinked at him. Joshua let out a little growl and took the phone and threw it at the other end of the couch and sat on his legs, forcing Jeonghan’s eyes to see only him.

“I said, can you stop whatever you’re doing and pay attention to me now? Or is that not a thing anymore and I should go find myself another boyfriend?”

Hands sliding around Joshua’s hips, Jeonghan said, “If you wanted attention all you had to do was ask?” He laid a light kiss on Joshua’s pouting lips.

Joshua pushed his face away. “I did! At least three times! What was so good about your phone that you ignored me?” He heard his voice go into a whine and he pursed his lips. He hated whining. Genuine whining, because that was what he was doing and shit he hated it.

Jeonghan pushed Joshua’s fringe away from his forehead, making Joshua stare into his eyes as Jeonghan moved his face closer. “Paying attention to you is always going to be a thing. My thing. So, don’t get any ideas about running off with some other dude.”

“But you didn’t—“

Jeonghan cut him off with a deep kiss, his hands gripping Joshua’s hips hard. Pulling away with a smack of lips and a low voice he said, “Sorry. I was distracted ok. But doesn’t mean you have to threaten me.”

Pushing at Jeonghan’s shoulder’s Joshua bared his teeth, “Then pay attention to me damn it.”

Jeonghan answered with his own smirk. “All right. If that’s what you want.” He moved his hands into Joshua’s sweats and started caressing his bottom before moving one hand into the front. “I’ll give you as much attention as you want.”

Joshua said nothing, arching into Jeonghan’s touch with a light moan. Finally, he had Jeonghan’s eyes on him.

[Edit Chapter](http://www.asianfanfics.com/chapter/edit_chapter/1235364/1) [Delete](http://www.asianfanfics.com/chapter/delete_chapter/1235364/1/5304fd754e987a7582a48c73ad7d8a90) [Change Layout ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/layout/change_chapter_layout/1123327/1235364/1) [Remove Layout](http://www.asianfanfics.com/layout/deactivate_chapter_layout/1235364/1)


End file.
